Hetalia-Song One-Shots!
by HetaliaAndSpamanoFangirl
Summary: You guys get to request a song with any pairing and I will write you a one-shot! The couple/friend/group can be anyone as long as it's from Hetalia. More details inside :)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello~! Okay so this is not that original to be honest, however I felt that it would challenge my writing skills! Basically, you guys can ask for any ship (Hetero, Homo, Lesbo whatever you want it's up to you~), and give me a song to go with that pairing and I will write you a one-shot! If you want specifics, you can also give me the mood. Do you want it to be happy? Sad? Romantic? Friendly? Hell I'll even do a crack one-shot if you want me too! So long story short, give me a pairing, song, and mood of your choice and I will do my very best to give you an awesome one-shot! OH AND ONE MORE THING. I understand if you have multiple ships that you wanna do or multiple songs and that is perfectly okay! HOWEVER, please do NOT review and give me a list of pairings to do in that ONE review. I want to be able to get to everyone who requests something alright? I won't do the same song and pairing together twice, but if you see (example) Spamano with one song, but you want me to do a one-shot with another song but the same pairing, that is perfectly okay~! Same thing if you want the same song but a different pairing. Also, if you want more specifics on how you want things to go down, just PM me the summary alright~? By the way, this isn't the pairing singing the song to each other (Unless you want it to be that way), it's just a little story with the song (^.^) You can start sending in your requests…NOW!**


	2. Haunted- HongIce

**AN: Okay so here is the first chapter of this~ I really hope I do these well (^.^") Anyway so here is Amethystfairy1's request!**

 **Pairing: Hong Kong x Iceland**

 **Song: Haunted by Taylor Swift**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything please don't sue me.**

 _'_ _You and I walk a fragile line…I have known it all this time, but I never thought I'd live to see it break.'_

Nobody could believe that the couple known as Iceland and Hong Kong had broken up at first. The two nations were so alike in many ways, and they were never apart from each other. Everyone always wondered how they stuck together for all these years since they rarely speak to each other, but it's almost like they could read each other's minds. So communication wasn't really needed…At least, that's what Iceland thought.

He had finally found someone who understood him, who didn't try to make him talk or anything like that. Hong Kong was someone who knew how he felt just by looking at him, and besides, the two have known one another for a very long time. Iceland was now on the couch with his brother Norway, sobbing as his brother petted his hair. It was a perfectly normal day for Iceland and Hong Kong, and the younger one thought nothing was wrong with their relationship at the moment. They had their ups and downs sure, but every couple does. They always got through the tough arguments and made up afterwards.

Hong Kong had taken him to the park since he knew that Iceland loved nature, and Iceland had thought it was sweet of his boyfriend to do so. They had been talking about nothing, just how they were personally doing. It hurt Iceland now to think of the memory…

Flashback

 _Hong Kong had taken Iceland to a park near his house, saying that he wanted to just spend time with his lover. Iceland of course, had blushed at this but agreed to go with him, wanting to get out of the house anyway. They had found a spot to sit down at, a simple bench underneath a beautiful tree. It was spring time, so everything was in full bloom and it looked peaceful to Iceland. They had sat down, holding hands as they occasionally talked about a few things every now and then._

 _Sighing, Hong Kong had turned to face Iceland. "We need to talk." He spoke, blunt as always. Iceland raised an eyebrow but gave his full attention to his boyfriend, nodding as a sign for him to continue. Hong Kong squeezed the other's hand a little and frowned deeply. Iceland was curious and slightly nervous about what his friend and lover had to say, since he usually never really frowned._

 _"…_ _Is it bad?" Iceland muttered, looking down at his lap for a moment. Hong Kong winced slightly before letting go of the other's hand._

 _"…_ _Iceland we need to break up…"_

 _Those six words were all it took to break Iceland's entire being. He could practically feel his heart cracking and breaking at the seams. He quickly looked up at Hong Kong, hoping to see a smile or a grin or SOMETHING to say that he was only joking. However, he found nothing. Just a simple frown and eyes that avoided Iceland's. "…Why?" Iceland mumbled, his heart breaking even more._

 _Hong Kong raised his eyes to look at Iceland's, trying to spit the words out. "We're just too alike…You don't talk much and it annoys me because it's not like I can read your mind!" Iceland's eyes widened, trying to slow down his breathing. "B-But you said that you understood me. T-That you knew it was hard for me to talk…" Hong Kong shook his head. "That was all a lie. I thought that if I said that, then you would be more open and talk but…Like I said before, we're just too similar. Neither of us are good at talking, and I think we should just see other people…"_

 _Iceland held back a whimper, grabbing Hong Kong's hands. "But that's why we should stick together…Because of how alike we are!" Hong Kong looked like he had enough and shook off Iceland's hands, standing up. "Look, I tried being nice about this but it looks like I'll have to be blunt. I. Don't. Love. You. We need to see other people! I'm sorry but that's just the way it is." Hong Kong huffed and walked away, ignoring Iceland's calls to 'come back!'._

 _Iceland felt his lips tremble, pulling his knees up and holding them as he hid his face. Thank God nobody heard him crying into his lap, since that would be embarrassing. He called his brother on his phone, letting a sob out of his mouth when Norway answered. "B-Brother! H-Hong Kong broke up with me…It's all been a stupid lie! H-He said he n-never loved me…And that we n-need to see other people-" He couldn't finish the rest because he just started crying again, his heart broken into tiny pieces. Norway urged for him to stay on the phone as he drove to pick him up._

Flashback End

Norway had carried his brother inside their house, Sweden, Denmark and Finland asking what happened. Norway ignored them for now, carrying his brother to the couch and setting him down. Iceland had stopped crying for now, but started up again when the three other nations asked what happened. Norway glared at all of them and pulled them to the side, muttering what happened. Finland gasped and hugged Iceland tightly, rocking him back and forth. "I'm so so sorry Iceland…" Sweden and Denmark hugged him as well, Norway finally coming over and petting his brother's hair.

 _'_ _It's getting dark and it's all too quiet and I can't trust anything now…'_

Two weeks had passed since Hong Kong broke up with Iceland, and he was currently in his room with the lights shut off. His door was locked and the blinds on the windows were shut as well, and Iceland was under his covers. He had no more tears left to cry, and now he just felt numb. The cold beating of his heart was still there, but he didn't care about anything nowadays. His phone and computer were dead, and the only thing he would get up for was to feed his puffin.

He ignored all the constant knocks at the door from the rest of the Nordics and other various friends, only making a sound if they asked I he was still alive. He didn't eat or sleep, and he had lost all feeling in his body. He just felt…Like he wasn't even living properly. Iceland winced as another memory popped into his head with Hong Kong involved, and grabbed the bed sheets tightly. This had been happening for a while now, random memories he would rather not think about coming into his head. He sighed as it went away, and drew the covers closer to him.

'This is what happens when I trust someone…' Iceland thought to himself, curling into a ball and closing his eyes to try to block the pain.

' _And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake...'_

Hong Kong wasn't doing too good either, and he missed Iceland terribly. He felt his heart drop as he remembered the heart break on his lover's face, shaking his head to focus on his paper work. This was NOT his choice at all. He loved Iceland with all his heart, but because he had been spending so much time with him, his government had noticed. Hong Kong had been in his room texting Iceland when it happened…

Flachback #2

 _Hong Kong smiled slightly when he saw the reply from Iceland, texting back a cheeky response. He found that his lover was more expressive through text or email and writing, so they had a habit of texting each other whenever they had spare time. The brown-haired nation had forgotten some paperwork that was due again, but he could honestly care less about it. Of course he cared for his people and all, but economics and government policies weren't really his thing. He grinned at the reply from Iceland and was about to reply back…But a huge fist knocked on his door. With a raised eyebrow and wondering who it could be, he was surprised to find his boss at the door. He let the man inside and sat down on his bed, nodding. "Hey. What are you doing here boss?"_

 _The other man sighed and rubbed his temples, holding out his hand. "Please tell me you did your work this time." Hong Kong winced and looked down. "I forgot about it again, I'm sorry. But I promise that I will get it in to you tomorrow!" His boss glared at him, making the country shrink slightly. "This is the last straw! You always do this! You need to get your work done if you want your country to succeed! I'm sick and tired of you spending all of your time with this Iceland guy! You need to focus on your work or else I'm going to be stuck doing it like always!"_

 _Hong Kong shrugged. "I already apologized and said that I would get it done before tomorrow, what else do you want me to do?" His boss thought for a moment before giving Hong Kong a serious look. "I want you to break up with that boyfriend of yours. ASAP. If you can't be a country and pay attention to your work, then why should you have a lover?" Hong Kong scoffed. "You can't make me. Besides, it's not his fault-"_

 _The other man seethed. "YES. IT. IS. He is taking up ALL your time! If you don't break up with this nation, then I WILL declare war against him and have your people riot against him. You know that he's not that strong, so we could easily take him down and DESTROY him!" Hong Kong's eyes widened._

 _"_ _Wait-Shit please don't do that please! C'mon I said I was sorry and I'm telling you that I'll get my work done from now on!" His boss shook his head. "It's either you break up with him, or we go to war! And he will NOT know about this! You have to make this real or else he will continue to text you and distract you! In other words,_ _break him._ _"_

 _Hong Kong wanted nothing less than to go to war with his lover, and he knew he had no other choice unless he wanted there to be another battle. With sad eyes and a hopeless heart, he nodded. "I'll…I'll break up with him tomorrow sir…" His boss grinned and ruffled his hair. "Good! I want that paperwork by tomorrow got it?" Hong Kong barely nodded before his boss walked out of his room, slamming the door shut._

End of flashback

 _'_ _Oh I'm holding my breath, won't lose you again. Something's made your eyes go cold.'_

It was now three weeks since Iceland's heart had been broken, and Norway was extremely worried about his brother. He held his breath when he knocked on Iceland's door again, hearing a faint 'what' from inside. "Ice…I know it's hard but you have to come out at some point. C'mon I need you to eat something…" Iceland ignored this, not answering the door. Norway sighed and knocked again. "It doesn't even have to be hot food or anything! I have some licorice downstairs…" A moment of silence occurred before the door opened slightly. Iceland's eyes were red from crying, there were bags under his eyes and he smelled because he had not showered in two weeks. He was in his pajamas still and his hair was a complete mess. He looked done with life and everything in general, and that made Norway even more worried. However, he hid that worry with a sigh and held out his hand.

"C'mon, you need a shower and or a bath. I'll help you if you need it okay?" Iceland was able to move his head a little, so the older brother took it as a nod and helped him to the bathroom. Norway frowned as Iceland laid his head on his shoulder for a moment, looking into his eyes.

'Cold' was the only thought that came into Norway's thoughts when he looked at his brother's eyes.

' _C'mon c'mon don't leave me like this! I thought I had you figured out. Something's gone terribly wrong, you're all I wanted.'_

A month has passed and all the Nordics were very worried about Iceland. He would cry at the mention of Hong Kong, his eyes were red and puffy from crying so much, and he refused to move unless he had to. Every now and then, the nation would have nightmares about Hong Kong. About all that happened at the park and he would wake up screaming for his boyfriend, only for Norway to come downstairs and hug him tightly, rocking back and forth. Then other times, he would have good dreams. Dreams where the two were still together, and Hong Kong still loved him dearly…Those are the ones that make Iceland cry silently in the night.

"Please don't leave me…" Is what Norway would hear Iceland mumble in his sleep, and he would give anything to make his brother happy again.

' _Can't breathe whenever you're gone. Can't turn back now, I'm haunted.'_

Iceland wasn't the only one having nightmares however; Hong Kong was having them as well. In his nightmares he would picture Iceland's heartbroken and confused face, crying and asking him 'why'. He could hear Iceland sobbing and screaming and not being able to breathe. Hong Kong found himself gasping for air when he woke up from those nightmares, drenched in sweat and Iceland's crying face stuck in his mind. He found that every now and then, he would feel his heart skip more beats than was healthy and he wouldn't be able to breathe properly.

'This sucks more than I could ever imagine…' Hong Kong found himself thinking nowadays.

 _'_ _Stood there and watched you walk away, from everything we had. But I still mean every word I said to you'_

Almost a month and a half has passed since Hong Kong broke up with Iceland, and slowly at least he was starting to move around. He still didn't talk to anybody, and he refused to eat anything except licorice every once in a while. The Nordics could see Iceland growing thinner and weaker as he refused time and time again to eat something. Iceland would still wince and whimper at old memories that came to his head of him and Hong Kong, but to be honest the only reason why he wasn't crying was because it hurt too much. His eyes were red and extremely sore, and the bags under his eyes were still not under control.

The main memory that would come to Iceland was the one where Hong Kong walked away from him. It just still didn't make sense to Iceland. How could someone walk away from years of love and dedication? It boggled the young nation's mind every day. And the fact that he would try his best to talk to Hong Kong about what he was feeling made it worse. Iceland felt like since he had opened up to Hong Kong, the other decided to treat it gently before throwing it on the ground and stomping on it.

'I mean everything I said to him…' Iceland thought, once again saying 'no' to Finland's offer of hot food.

 _'_ _He will try to take away my pain, and he just might make me smile. But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead.'_

Almost two months have passed now, and Iceland found that he was starting to want food again. Not huge amounts, but small things like soup. Finland and Norway were relieved at this, and Sweden as well as Denmark made sure that there were all kinds of soup in their cupboards. Norway would always go out of his way to try to make his brother smile or laugh at least a little, hating that constant frown. He knew it was a long-shot, but he figured he might as well put on Iceland's favorite comedy movie. Iceland recognized it as soon as he started watching, and laughed a few times.

Norway actually grinned at this, tickling his brother when the movie was over. "Hah!-N-Nor stop! I-I can't –hah- breathe! *snort*" Norway grinned and stopped for now, letting his brother breathe. Iceland glared at his brother when he found that he was smiling widely. "Oh screw you." Norway shrugged and went back to his normal face. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Iceland rolled his eyes and sat up, another memory coming to mind. It was Hong Kong making him laugh with all these cheesy jokes that he apparently had 'saved just for Iceland'. Even though they were pretty terrible and too cheesy, Iceland had laughed anyway because it was so HIM to do that. Iceland looked at Norway and frowned.

'I miss Hong Kong doing this with me…' He thought sadly, dropping his head on his brother's shoulder.

' _Oh I'm holding my breath, won't see you again. Something keeps me holding onto nothing.'_

Hong Kong was having more trouble with his breathing than he would care to admit, and his boss was worried. "Are you alright?" He asked one day, seeing that the nation was clearly not okay. Hong Kong glared at his boss, still pissed at what he had done. "Hell no I'm not okay. You took the one thing I cared about and made me break him." His boss sighed and rolled his eyes. "A boyfriend can't give you physical problems. If you are just faking this than it's not funny. You need to get back to your work." Hong Kong continued to glare at the man in front of him. "Do you really think I would fake something like this? And this is all happening because I'm not with the one I LOVE."

The other man rubbed his temples. "Oh please what would you know about love. You're body is what, 17 years old?" Hong Kong huffed. "We've been together longer than you've been alive. I may look 17 but you know good and well how old I really am. I am much more mature than you think." His boss glared back. "Then why weren't getting your work done before then?" Hong Kong groaned in frustration. "I'M FORGETFUL! I ALWAYS MAKE SURE TO GET IT TURNED IN TIME OF THE DAY AFTER!"

His boss's eye twitched. "A country cannot afford to be 'forgetful'!" He yelled, storming out. Hong Kong glared at the door as he tried to calm down his breathing. He sighed and was going to go back to his papers, but felt his heart leap in hope. He raised an eyebrow as his mind started thinking happy thoughts. 'I keep wanting to hold on…But for what reason? There's nothing I can do unless I want to go to war-Wait a minute.'

He continued thinking, forming a plan in his head.

 _'_ _I know, I know, I just know. You're not gone, you can't be gone. NO!'_

Almost three months have gone by, and Iceland is getting back to his normal self slowly but surely. Every night, he would always have these hopes that maybe Hong Kong was in trouble or something and he had no choice but to break up with him. Or he would realize the huge mistake he made and come crawling back to Iceland…However he knew that these were probably dreams that would never become a reality. The day was finally over and Iceland was in his own bed, staring up at the ceiling. He refused to check his phone or computer (Not that he had gotten any updates anyway) because he was afraid to see what would be on there. Pictures of him and Hong Kong, FaceBook posts, Tumblr reposts, tweets sent to each other.

It was too much for Iceland to bare, and his heart was already twisted up enough as it is. As he closed his eyes, he tried not to think about Hong Kong too much…That plan failed when his phone vibrated. He was weary of who or what it could be, but he doubted it was Hong Kong. After all, wasn't he the one that suggested they see different people and 'part ways' so to speak? Figuring it was one of his friends, Iceland picked up his cell phone that had been abandoned. His eyes widened and he held one of his hands to his mouth, not believing what the text message said.

From: Hong Kong 3

'Iceland…I don't know if you'll see this but if you do, please read! I'm so, so sorry for doing what I did to you…I regret it with all my heart. I never meant any of the things I said, and I feel stupid for breaking your heart. I know I don't deserve a second chance but please, if you could meet me at the park tomorrow where we met last time…I need to explain things to you. I should have done this before but I was scared for your safety…So please give me a second chance. I love you with all my soul and I can't live without you…'

Iceland's heart was screaming 'YES GIVE HIM ANOTHER CHANCE!" But his mind was screaming 'HELL NO!', so it was very conflicting for him. He didn't want to get his heart broken again…

 _From: Iceland 3_

'…How do I know I can trust you after what you did? Do you even realize how much hell I've been through these past few months?! I didn't eat, I didn't sleep, I've cried my eyes out and I could barely get out of BED! HOW CAN I TRUST YOU?'

Hong Kong got the text and felt his heart break at the message he received, keeping an eye out for his boss just in case. He never realized how much pain he had put on Iceland, and God he regretted it so much…He was so idiotic for not thinking of this sooner. He thought that his boss had eyes everywhere, and it's true. However, he couldn't track down text messages.

From: Hong Kong 3

'…I don't blame you for not trusting me…You have no reason to. All I can say is please…Please trust me. I know I hurt you and I just want to explain things. If you still don't want to be with me after that, then okay. I'll accept it. Just please Ice…Please Emil.'

Iceland thought about this carefully, not wanting to chose wrong. He's been through so much already, and he didn't want to show up just to get laughed at or something. His hands began typing before his mind could keep up. His heart was taking control at the moment, and with a sigh he let it happen.

From: Iceland 3

'…Fine. Meet me there at 2:00. No exceptions.'

Hong Kong grinned at this, thanking him before he put his phone up under his pillow just a few minutes before his boss came in. "…Did you get all your work done?" He asked, Hong Kong nodding wearily and pretending to be upset.

As soon as his boss left however, he smiled softly. "I hope he gives me another chance…"

' _C'mon c'mon don't leave me like this! I thought I had you figured out.'_

Iceland sighed as he put his phone away, his heart fluttering but his mind screaming at him for being an idiot. Iceland ignored both organs for the moment, looking up at the ceiling again. He was very uncertain about all this, and all he could hope was that everything would somehow be okay. With that thought in his head, Iceland got under the covers and fell asleep.

' _Something's gone terribly wrong, won't finish what you started!'_

The next day, Iceland made sure to leave for the park early since he knew the rest of the Nordics would question where he was going. With a deep breath, he opened the front door and stepped outside, squinting his eyes at the bright sunlight. It was another fine spring day, and petals were falling from the trees now. Iceland started to walk to the park slowly, petals getting in his hair. He shook them off with a huff, trying to think about something else besides Hong Kong and the fact that he was going to see him. 'Holy shit it's been three months!' Iceland thought to himself, not realizing how long it had been until now. Time had thankfully gone by pretty quickly for Iceland, and he thanked every being he could for that.

He finally got to the park and found the same bench that he and Hong Kong had sat at three months ago, sighing as he took a seat. He felt the petals from the tree he was sitting underneath start to get in his hair again, but this time he ignored them and stared at his hands. His mind went to a peaceful state despite what was happening, and he felt surprisingly at ease. Iceland closed his eyes gently and tilted his head back, bringing his knees up to hold them. He wondered what Hong Kong had to say about what happened, and he sincerely hoped it wasn't a joke. "If it's a joke I'm kicking his ass this time."

"You're violent today." Iceland jumped as he heard Hong Kong's voice form behind him, turning around quickly and staring.

 _'_ _C'mon c'mon don't leave me like this, I thought I had you figured out. Can't breathe whenever you're gone. Can't go back I'm haunted!'_

Hong Kong frowned deeply as he looked at Iceland. He saw the bags under Iceland's eyes and how thin he was. It was obvious that Iceland wasn't getting sleep at all, and that he hadn't been eating much. Cautiously and slowly, he went over to Iceland and sat down next to the younger nation, not saying anything for the moment. "…You called me here. So explain." Iceland muttered, crossing his arms and looking at Hong Kong with expectancy in his eyes.

Hong Kong looked around quickly before pulling Iceland's closer to him. Iceland jumped and started to protest, but shut his mouth when Hong Kong said. "I didn't mean what I said." Iceland raised an eyebrow. "I thought it was perfectly clear. You never loved me, you don't understand me and you never will." Hong Kong frantically shook his head and sighed. "No no no no that's a lie! I do love you and I understand you and know you like the back of my hand! It was my boss…"

Iceland turned to face Hong Kong curiously. "What the hell does your boss got to do with this…" Hong Kong frowned. "My boss told me that if I didn't break up with you, and make it seem real…That he would declare war on you. There could've been nothing I could've done about it." Iceland's mouth dropped but he quickly closed it. "Why would your boss say that?" Hong Kong rubbed the back of his head. "Welllll I was spending a lot of time with you…And not getting my work done…So that might have something to do with it."

Iceland glared. "Are you serious?" Hong Kong tried to smile but he was slapped in the face. "I can't BELIEVE you were that freaking stupid! HOW MANY TIMES DO I TELL YOU THAT YOU NEED TO GET YOUR WORK DONE?! I told you it was going to bite you in the ass one day and here it is." Iceland huffed angrily and looked away, crossing his arms. Hong Kong stared at Iceland with a hand to his cheek. "…I know…It was idiotic of me. I didn't see you because I know he has eyes everywhere. But then I remembered that he can't track text messages and that he doesn't have cameras around here."

Iceland stared at him and slapped him again. "I went through SO much bullshit Leon! And it's because you didn't get your work done?! And then you forgot about THAT?!" Hong Kong winced and rubbed his cheek, nodding. "…I'm so sorry I caused this…I'm sorry you went through so much pain and sadness-" Iceland grabbed Hong Kong's face and brought it towards his own, kissing him roughly. Hong Kong stared at Iceland before bringing him closer and kissing him deeply, missing the familiarity of it all.

Iceland moaned slightly and hugged Hong Kong tightly before parting, staring into Hong Kong's eyes wearily. "…I missed that…" He muttered, blushing a little. Hong Kong smiled some and hugged Iceland close to him. "…So what are you going to do if my boss declares war…?" Iceland sighed and rested his head on Hong Kong's chest. "…You'll protect me…" Hong Kong started to speak again, saying that it was a serious matter but before he could continue, Iceland kissed him again and silenced him for good.

"I love you Emil…" Hong Kong muttered, making Iceland blush and smile a bit. "…I love you too…" He muttered. Yes they still had things to talk about and work through but honestly at the moment? They could care less and just wanted to be near each other to make up for lost time.

 **AN: I hope you enjoyed that! So yeah guys this is why I ask for ONE ship at a time because music is my life, so I take the lyrics very deeply and create something like this that's LONG. Until the next chapter in this, my other stories or something new, Peace!**

 **~HetaliaAndSpamanoFangirl**


End file.
